Captain
by Ship-the-ships-I-ship
Summary: Probaliy gonna be a 2-shot? Anyway! Karin brings her boyfriend, Toshiro, home to meet her family. He’s more than surpised to see someone he knew. After storming out, Rangiku sees him and goes into the Kurosaki house and is furious at who she sees. How will this man explain to his old subortants and his childeren who he was?
1. Meeting

Toshiro sighs on his phone "Matsumoto why do we both have to go on vacation?… That doesn't even make sense?… No. Head Captain gave _me_ time off. Not you.… Matsumoto- no- Matsu- Matsumoto- No- just- no- don't you dare- Matsumoto? Hello? Damnit!"

He slams his phone shut and shoves his hands in his pockets and continues to walk around Karakura Town.

A few minutes later Toshiro groans as he hears a bubbly voice call "Oh Captain~!"

Toshiro groans again as the voice comes beside him.

"Matsumoto why?"

Rangiku smiles "I need a vacation too! But don't worry! Everything at 10 will be under control! Yama approved us both going on Vacation!"

Toshiro sighs and starts walking away.

Next day.

Rangiku wakes up in the hotel room and sees her Captain still asleep hugging his pillow.

Rangiku smiles "He's such an adorable kid sometimes."

She gets up "Captain? Rise and shine? I know we're on vacation but we have plans?"

Toshiro rolls over and rubs his eyes "Matsumoto?"

She smiles sweetly "Morning?"

Toshiro stretches his arms "Morning. Why'd you wake me up?"

"I heard you mumbling and we have plans for today! Shopping! Get ready let's go!"

Toshiro groans and lays back down "Toss me some clothes? I'm not going with you but I'm not gonna be able to sleep again. Man and I was having a great dream too!"

Rangiku raises an eyebrow "About what?"

Toshiro let's out a sigh and smiles "It's none of your concern. Toss me some clothes yeah?"

Rangiku shrugs and throws some of his clothes at him.

Rangiku "Get changed. We have shopping."

Toshiro rolls his eyes and sits back up "Matsumoto I'm not gonna go shopping with you."

Rangiku raises an eyebrow as he pulls off his shirt "We both know you'll end up going."

"I will not."

Little later

Rangiku holds up a shirt "What about this one Captain?"

Toshiro groans "How did I even get here?"

"Hey pay attention!"

Toshiro sighs "I'm going somewhere else. Don't follow me. Got that?"

He walks away.

Rangiku puts all the clothes down and follows him.

"Where you going? You seemed so eager to come here? Alone? Are you hiding something?"

"Matsumoto I'm not hiding anything."

"Yes you are! I recognize that voice! It's subtle and everyone will miss it! But I've known you to long you're definitely hiding something!"

"I'm just going to visit a friend. And before you get any crazy ideas we're just friends and that's all we will be so do any of your crazy schemes. Got that?"

"So it's a girl?"

"What did I just say."

"Wait is a boy or a girl? Or neither?"

"Girl. And her non-binary friend."

"Oh! Do you like one of them?"

"Matsumoto I just explained that I don't like anyone. Now. Go back to shopping or something and don't follow me."

Rangiku smiles as he walks quickly away.

Rangiku 'He's definitely hiding something!'

She follows from a distance.

Toshiro goes to a field "Oi! Karin! Alic!"

Karin and Alec come over.

Alec "Toshiro? What are you doing here?"

Toshiro smirks "Karin. Rematch. Alec. Be the Ref?"

Alec "Sure thing. Go crazy."

Rangiku watches as Toshiro and Karin play soccer.

Rangiku thinks 'Alec must be the non-binary one. Karin? I know that name? She's the girl Captain always visits? Why did he seem so eager to see her alone?"

after game*

Alec "Welp. You two idiots tied again."

Karin pants "Damnit. Toshi next time I'm winning."

Toshiro smiles breathing heavily too "You've been saying that for the last 6 matches? We always tie."

Rangiku 'He's out of breath? How?! I know the Gigai's make us get more exhausted faster but still? Unless they're _that_ competitive?"

Karin rolls her eyes "Shut up Toshi."

'Toshi? Why doesn't he say anything?'

Toshiro smirks "Make me."

Karin grabs his shirt and kisses him.

Rangiku's jaw drops seeing her Captain blush as Karin's lips meet his.

Rangiku 'What the hell?! She kisses him?! Captain kissed a human?! That's what he was hiding!!'

Toshiro blushes deeply as Karin pulls away.

Karin smirks "And _that's_ how to shut you up."

Alec "Karin you play dirty. I'm out. Good luck with the whole him meeting your dad thing?"

They leave.

Karin smiles at Toshiro "How long you gonna hide your face?"

Toshiro "You can't just kiss me without a warning!"

Karin rolls her eyes and moves his hands and kisses him again.

Rangiku quickly takes a picture of the two.

They pull away and Toshiro grabs onto her hand.

Toshiro "My lady you need to stop surprising me like that… it's embarrassing… there's other people around."

Karin smirks and flicks his nose "How is it that you're so confident and fearless and heartless in the Soul Society but are a blushing, embarrassing, mess in the Human World?"

"Because… I don't know? It's just- it's hard to explain? There I'm Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro, the child prodigy who's starting to grow up. Here I'm just Hitsugaya Toshiro, a normal 14 year old boy. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah yeah. There you have expectations that are nearly impossible to meet. And everyone there will freak out if you have a crush so we date in secret."

Toshiro squeezes her hand "I'm sorry my lady. I love you. I wish we didn't have to hide it."

Karin nods "Its Okay. I know how the Soul Society is. It's alright. I don't mind. As long as I can still see you sometimes. Let's go. Yuzu's been bugging me to introduce you to the family."

"Oh yeah… umm you sure is a good idea? I mean? You always say you're brother is super over protective? And that your dad's crazy?"

"Don't worry. Ichigo won't do anything. Dad I don't promise anything. It's fine though."

Toshiro nods and they start walking.

Rangiku watches them 'Captain… I'm so sorry…'

Toshiro stops walking.

Karin "Toshi?"

Toshiro shakes his head "Nothing. I'm just paranoid. Matsumoto's also on vacation. I just feel like she's nearby."

Rangiku smiles "Right you are Captain!"

Toshiro and Karin tense up and let go of each other's hands as Rangiku comes out.

Rangiku "You two are such a cute couple!!"

Toshiro blushes deeply as Rangiku hugs the two teenagers.

Toshiro "Matsumoto!! Let us go!!"

Rangiku let's go "How long have you two been a thing? Captain you're gonna meet her family? How do you think Ichigo will react? Does her family already know?"

"Slow down!"

"Matsumoto can you not."

"Karin does your family already know?"

Karin "Ehh? Only Yuzu?"

"Oh? So the boys don't know? How will it go? Ichigo says you're dad is crazy? And Ichigo's pretty crazy himself? Captain of your not careful-"

"Matsumoto will you shut up!"

Rangiku shuts up and smiles.

Toshiro "Matsumoto I need you to promise me something."

Rangiku nods "I know I know. I, Lieutenant of Squad 10, Matsumoto Rangiku, promise to never tell anyone that you two are dating until word spreads on it's own."

Toshiro sighs "That's the best I'm getting isn't it?"

"Yup."

"Good enough. Thank you. Also. Don't follow. Go back to the hotel we're staying at."

"All I heard was follow."

"No."

"But-"

"That's an order."

Rangiku slouches "Fine. I'll be at the hotel."

Right before Toshiro and Karin enter the Kurosaki house

Inside

Yuzu "So Karin's bringing someone home for dinner!"

Ichigo scoffs "Better not be a boy. She needs more female friends. Or Alec. I like them. They're funny."

Yuzu rolls her eyes "I don't remember who she said it was. Guess we'll find out."

"Where's Dad?"

Yuzu shrugs "Don't know yet."

The living room door open.

Karin "I'm home? And I brought a guest?"

Yuzu and Ichigo go over there.

Yuzu "Oh? Hi Toshiro!"

Ichigo "Oi? What you doing here kiddo? I thought you weren't in town? Is there a problem in the Soul Society and you guys need my help again? All you need to do is ask kid?"

Toshiro scoffs "Quit mocking the 13 Gotei! And stop mocking me in particular! I'm not a kid and almost as tall as you!"

Ichigo steps over to him and measures their heights "You're about an inch shorter than I was at when I was 15. Your finally growing! And you're what 4 inches taller than Karin?"

Karin kicks her brother.

Yuzu "Well? Dinners ready. Dad!! Dinner come on!!!"

Isshin's voice "I'll be down soon!!"

Toshiro freezes "That voice…"

The three kids look at him.

"Oi? Kid what's wrong?"

"Toshiro?"

"Toshi? What's up?"

Toshiro shakes his head "Nothing. I'm imagining things."

Isshin comes down the stairs and sees Toshiro then runs back upstairs "Ahh! Actually I'm not that hungry tonight Yuzu! Eat dinner without me! Tell the boy Karin brought I'm sorry but I can't join you all!"

Ichigo "That's weird?"

Toshiro "I must be hearing things. Your fatehr sounds like someone I used to know."

"Yuzu." Ichigo glances to the stairs.

Yuzu nods and goes upstairs to their father.

Yuzu "Dad? What's wrong?"

Isshin "What the boys name? It's not… Hitsugaya Toshiro is it?"

"Huh? How'd you know his name?"

"It's an old story. A very old story. One I never planned on sharing. I guess I should go down and explain everything…"

"Dad?"

Isshin grabs a mask "I'm gonna need more protection than this but oh well."

He goes down stairs and Yuzu follows.

Karin "He's coming. Toshi I apologize in advance. Dad's crazy."

Ichigo "Answer the question!! Why is Toshiro even here?!?! Are you two dating?!"

"Will you know it off?"

"It wouldn't kill you to shut up for once, Carrot-top."

"What was that shorty?!"

"Go to hell!!"

"I'll die and go to the Soul Society just to torture you!"

The two boys start agruing.

Isshin and Yuzu come in.

Yuzu "Well dinner time? Let's all eat?"

They all sit down.

Isshin "So what's your name young man?"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro. I'm a friend of Karin's."

"Dad why are you changing your voice?"

"And why the mask?"

"And newspaper?"

Toshiro tilts his head "Sir are you okay?"

Isshin "Perfectly fine Toshiro!"

Toshiro raises an eyebrow "Sir have we met before? You seem very familiar?"

Isshin "Sharp as ever. Ai… 3rd seat Hitsugaya Toshiro?"

Toshiro's jaw drops as the man uncovers his face "Captain Shiba…?"

"Surprise?"

Toshiro clenches his teeth and his hands are in fist "All this time. You. You."

Toshiro stands up "You've been lying this whole time!!! Captain how dare you?!? You faked your death!! You left me and Matsumoto!! You promised us you'd be back!! You said it was a normal hollow!! For us not to worry!! You never came back!! Not once!! You've been alive this whole time!! Captain how could you?!?! Do you have any idea what you put the Squad through?! What Matsumoto went through?! What I went through?! 24 Years!!! You had 24 _years_ to come back to us!! You could have told us you were alive!!! Why did you just abandon us?! The Squad fell apart after you left!! It took them 5 years to replace you!! Do you have any idea how it felt to be 8 and have to lead the entire Squad?!?! I hate you Captain Shiba!!!"

Toshiro storms out.

Rangiku stands outside the door in Soul Reaper form "What happened? I felt your spirit energy increase and I rushed over?"

Toshiro looks at her "He's alive. Our Captains been alive this whole time." And with that Toshiro leaves.

Rangiku goes inside the Kurosaki house and sees the three kids yelling at their father.

Rangiku grips her Zanpakutō tight "You…"

They look at her.

Isshin nervously waves "Umm? Hi?"

"Growl… Heiniko."

Isshin "Bakugo #81 Danku!! Danku! Danku!"

He puts a triangle shield around him and his kids.

Rangiku collapses onto the floor in tears as Heiniko returns to her "Captain Shiba. How could you. You left us. How could have visited. You could have sent word."

"I'm sorry Rangiku. But I-"

Rangiku stands up and walks over to him.

"Rangiku I'm sorry. Don't kill me!"

Rangiku grabs his shirt and looks at him dead in the eyes.

The three kids watch nervously.

Rangiku "You owe Toshiro an explanation and an apology. He looked up to you. You were his role model. He won't admit this but you're the closest he ever had to a father figure. You know that. You know he looked up to you and admired your strength. When you disappeared he completely changed. He shut himself out from everyone. He stopped working on his Bankai for two years. Central 46 told him that as soon as he learned Bankai he would be Captain. He refused to work on Bankai. Until he had no choice. He achieved Bankai and took your place. He hated it. He despised it. He wouldn't wear the Hiyori for a long. Time. It want until 10 years ago. That he started to actually accept his position. He got the Squad together after 4 years of you being gone. When you left both of us fell apart. You held the Squad together. You held us together. Toshiro has never been the same. It wasn't until about a year ago. That he started to go back to his old self. You owe him answers."

She let's go of his shirt and flash steps away.

The three kids look at their father who sighs sadly "I should have told them sooner. I should have told everyone sooner."

"Dad?"

"What's going on?"

"Dad. Just who are you?"

Isshin closes his eyes and jumps out of his body. He touches the white cloth tied to his arm.

"Former Captain of Squad 10. Shiba Isshin. There's a lot about my past that's unclear. I'll explain later. I need to find Toshiro and Rangiku. Before that boy does something stupid again. Crap he better not still have that short temper!"

Karin "He does. He's hiding his spirit energy completely. If you're going to try to find him wouldn't it help to have someone who knows where he'll be?"

"You know?"

"Normal I would push to come along. But this is between you guys. He's gonna be on the railing about 3 blocks from the park."

"Alright. I'll tell you three everything later."

"When you're ready."

Isshin nods then flash steps away.

End.


	2. Explaining

Toshiro sits on the railing staring at the sky.

Rangiku appears beside him.

Toshiro "All this time. Matsumoto. It's been all this time. Captain. He. He's-"

Rangiku pulls him into a hug and is surprised when he doesn't push away and clings onto her uniform.

Rangiku rubs his head "It's okay. I know. I understand. It's alright. I promise. He must have a good reason for everything right?"

Toshiro "He left us… he held the Squad together. We were all like a family. He left us. With no explanation… he. He. Matsumoto." He clings tightly to her uniform shaking.

Rangiku rubs his head "Hey? Toshiro? It's alright."

"I want to kill him."

"I know. Let Isshin explain."

"Captain left us… he's alive… how can you be so calm?"

"How can you call the man who betrayed us 'Captain'?"

Toshiro pushes her away "He may have betrayed, lied, and abandon us. But he was still our Captain! He lead us! He trained us!! I hate his guts but he's still my Captain!!!"

Rangiku smiles "That's why I can stay calm. He's still our Captain. We both hate his guts for what he did. But deep down. You know he wants to explain. You know deep down that he was protecting us."

Isshin walks up "I was protecting you. I was protecting the Squad. I was fulfilling my duties as a Captain."

The two face him.

"Captain…"

Isshin "You know how Aizen betrayed the Soul Society? In the beginning he was allied with 6 other organizations. The Visords, Urahara's group, myself, and even Quincy. Worked together. We took down majority of the groups. The ones that were left were the ones you all fought. The bounts were secretly with him. So were the Fullbringers. Toshiro. That friend of your? Kusaka? Was partnered with Aizen as well. Maramusa and the Zanpakutō rebellion? Maramusa was with Aizen. I decided to disappear to protect the Soul Society. I tried warning people in the Soul Society. They said I was crazy. That I was drunk. That Aizen would never. So I left."

Toshiro "You never warned us."

Matsumoto "Isshin. You could have told us."

"We were your subordinates. We were your friends! We were a family!!"

"I know. I know I should have said something. But I knew you two would abandon the Squad and come after me. I knew that if all three of us left, Squad 10 would crumble completely. I know it did fall apart, but you two handled it. I knew Toshiro would be placed as Captain. I knew I would have to tell you two the truth. I hoped it wouldn't be like this."

Toshiro stares at his Captain then looks towards his lieutenants "I'm going back to the Soul Society. This has been to stressful."

Rangiku grabs his arm "No. Neither of us can go back until the Vacation is up. We might as well talk about everything…"

"I suppose…"

Isshin "Let's go back? I'm curious about what actually brought you?"

Rangiku smiles "Lets go back and find out?"

Toshiro "Wait… Captain? You're Karin's, Yuzu's, and Ichigo's Father?"

Isshin nods.

Rangiku starts laughing at Toshiro's reaction.

Isshin "Huh?"

Rangiku "Captain can you believe that! What are the odds!"

Toshiro punches her side just hard enough so she'll shut up.

Isshin looks confused but shrugs it off and they go back to the Kurosaki house.

End story

 _Yeah I know. Really crappy but hey it's sometimes?_


End file.
